<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling your looks can kill by georgerus63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160060">darling your looks can kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63'>georgerus63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>her majesty's finest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, James Bond AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Violence, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old enemy of the MI6 makes his return, Lewis and George realise that their bond is getting tested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris (mentioned), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>her majesty's finest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling your looks can kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second part of the series her majesty's finest and focuses on Lewis and George this time. A big thanks again to simplyverstappen for beta-reading it and helping me with my mistakes 💙💙💙</p><p>This One Shot is a bit heavier, there will be TW: violence, blood and death, so if you're not comfortable with it consider maybe not reading it.</p><p>Have fun and enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Shanghai, 15.11.2020, 11.18pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath him is cold, an icy feeling spreading through his legs. His finger is on the trigger, it has been for the past five hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The business meeting in the skyscraper in front of him finally seems to be over, he's watching it through the rifle scope. His target is saying goodbye to his guests, completely unaware of what is going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent is starting to breath slower and slower until he lays completely still on the ground. He has calculated this for days, the wind, the thickness of the glass, he can't mess it up now because he breathed too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The target comes back and the agent waits some more minutes, watches how the clueless man sits down and lights himself a cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short breath later he pulls the trigger, when the glass of the window shatters, the man is dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pulls the sniper rifle away from the hole he had cut in the window and packs the gun up in a small, innocent looking bag. There are people running around the dead body now, screaming, staring into the night to find the assassin. But George is well hidden in the dark shadows of the office building he is in. They don't see him just like they will never know who killed the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London, Vauxhall Cross, MI6 Headquarters, 02.12.2020, 7.30am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maxy, love of my life. My brightest-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Max doesn't even look up from the file Sebastian has handed him and Daniel lets out a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The asshole made you pancakes and coffee this morning." Max argues back, still not looking up from the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I miss now?" Charles, fashionably late as ever makes his great entrance into their meeting room, hands filled with coffee. If George didn't regularly kill people for the MI6 he could think he was in a The Office Episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Max got a case where he has to go to Monaco, flirt a bit around and get some information. Daniel just wants to change because he has to go to Russia." Alex supplies helpfully, taking one of the cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh how nice, then we're going together, I have an assignment there too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, George's eyes can't even follow it properly, Daniel has Max file in his hands, his boyfriend already buried nose deep in the case Daniel was supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles laughs loudly at Daniel's confused expression while Alex chokes on his coffee. If her majesty knew what Britain's finest agents were doing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian clears his throat loudly and the laughing dies down until everyone looks at their senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning to you too Charles." He starts but there is no malice in his voice as he takes a coffee and gives Charles a file in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you can see, you all got new missions." George raises his eyebrows in question as he is the only one without a file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, well George, M requests your presence today so you'll get a new mission later, depending on how long he needs you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ton of inappropriate noises is following that sentence and Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose while George feels his cheeks burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell anybody you're secret agents with a six-digit salary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow this doesn't help and the team starts to laugh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George, best is you already go up and see what M wants. This mess here can take a while longer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M's, or Lewis' office is one of the biggest in the entire MI6 building. He has a glass front from where he can watch over the whole city and George partly envies him for that. The office is painted white but the furniture is mostly black and silver, there's a picture of Roscoe and Coco on his desk and George knows there is a smaller photo of all four of them in the bottom drawer. Technically Lewis isn't allowed to date as it would make him vulnerable to threats but since George is a spy, working under the MI6 everyone seems to accept the exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George, you're here already!" Lewis' whole face lights up. He's sitting at his desk, buried deep in paperwork. They may be in the 21st century already but Lewis prefers paper from time to time, it is easier to make information on it disappear when not needed anymore. George thinks his boyfriend just doesn't want to admit he has no clue about modern technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, long time no see." He smirks back, acting like they haven't arrived half an hour ago together for work. Lewis just rolls his eyes and gets up, pulling him in a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I still missed you." God, Lewis' sweet smile will be his death one day, as ironic as it sounds for a high class spy to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part after some seconds, Lewis busy with sorting the paperwork into a simple, yellow coloured file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valtteri has his week off and I need to go to a meeting with the Premiere and the Queen and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need someone to accompany you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Don't interrupt my sentences babe." Lewis huffs and raises his eyebrow to which George responds with a cheeky smile. "You just need to play my bodyguard for the next three hours and then Sebastian will send you on your next mission. You're going to Monaco I've heard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All traces of a smile vanish in seconds from George's face. "Monaco? With Max and Charles?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Why, what's the problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not love me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis rolls his eyes at George's exclamation, he didn't think his boyfriend would be this dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You work perfectly together as a team and of course I love you. I wouldn't send you anywhere if I knew you couldn't do it. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on those two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monte-Carlo, 05.12.2020, 6.16pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we're playing weekend tourists?" Charles asks and George nods, too tired and jetlagged to think straight without coffee. Originally he was supposed to have three days off but something went wrong on 002's missions in America and he had to jump in with Alex for backup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Checking out the Casinos where Giovinazzi usually does his business and then staying near him the next three days." Max sums up while rummaging through his luggage. "Fuck I forgot my charger!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a bad tourist." Charles mocks the blonde while George wordlessly hands him his own. He's too tired for their endless bickering, getting up and pulling a dark hoodie over his black shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Max asks while plugging in his phone, ignoring Charles' existence once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the harbour, I need some fresh air and coffee. Or a good Earl Grey, doesn't matter." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn on GPS, just in case." Charles reminds him and George nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later, I'll be back in one hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When George comes back an hour later, refreshed from the salty air in the harbour and some strong coffee, Charles and Max are back in their element, bickering around. They got invitations from an informant for one of Giovinazzi's infamous yacht parties and are now busy getting their suits on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R tries to find the layout of the boat to navigate us around," Charles tells him while putting on a white dress shirt. Max is cleaning his shoes and when George makes sure they're not going to kill each other, he takes a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive an hour later at the party, earpieces on, weapons secured tightly to their ribcage. It's stuffed with people, women in short glittery dresses and men in all types of fancy suits. The three agents decide to part their ways, George is taking a look at the party at the upper deck while Max checks the lower, Charles searches for Giovinazzi specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upper deck is stuffed with people, George has to actually fight his way through the masses. He can't hear what R instructs over the coms, he doesn't hear Charles or Max over the loud music. This isn't working…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovinazzi isn't on the deck and George quickly makes his way downstairs where the noise seems to quieten down again. But now there is no sign off the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George? Can you hear me?" R asks and the agent answers under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have lost connection to both Max and Charles. Their last positions were at the level below you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood and copy." Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's in the lounge, R supplies helpfully for him and guides him through a small corridor towards the bug side of the boat where he finds a small staircase downstairs. There are no longer guests lingering around and George pulls his gun out, finger ready on the trigger. The silence is deafening, he doesn't know what to expect around the next corner and he feels his heartbeat throb in his ears. George has practiced such situations multiple times, they have been drilled into his head at the academy, the military, the special forces, his body moves on autopilot while his head keeps clear for speculations, situations he can be confronted with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's dark but his eyes get used quickly. He must be in the private quarters, the doors to the bedrooms and lounges are open but he sees nobody. When he turns around the corner he hears voices, barely whispers and light shining into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two Double O's. For fucks sake Antonio the MI6 is probably already hunting us down." A first voice says, sounding frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? We throw them overboard and that's it." A second voice, Antonio responds. He sounds relaxed and George is sure this must be their leader Antonio Giovinazzi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not you idiot. If they send Double O's, you're on their hit list. They know about your business, they keep an eye on you and when it gets out of hand, they'll send a sniper and then? You're dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, then we will take those two with us to Morocco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really not understanding me aren't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a loud scoff before George hears a groan. That's Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look who decided to wake up." Antonio says and George hears steps before the sound of a punch reaches his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you and the other snooping around here? What do you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George carefully steps closer to the room, his shoes making no sound. When he risks a glance into the room, he sees the back of Antonio Giovinazzi next to another dark haired man staring down on Max and Charles, both bound to chairs. Antonio presses a gun on Max's temple while the Dutch stares back. There's blood on his nose and lip while Charles has blood on his neck and chin but otherwise they seem fine, nothing life threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Max spots George he doesn't show it, his eyes trained on Giovinazzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ask our third guest to come in, Lance?" Fuck. How even-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second dark haired man turns around to George but before he can react, George punches him in his throat, the man crumbling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next seconds happen in a blur. Antonio might have noticed him but clearly didn’t expect him to be an agent too. He seems stunned for a second and Max uses it, kicking his shin harshly as Charles suddenly gets up. The Monegasque clearly hasn't been unconscious, he must've tricked his attackers to get free of his bindings. He kicks Antonio's gun away and secures the Mafia boss as George points his gun at Lance's head, the man slowly rising up his hands in defeat while still sitting at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What none of them expected is Antonio's second in command appearing behind them, gun pressed swiftly into George's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London Kensington, 06.12.2020, 4.45am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis wakes up to his phone aggressively ringing and the leader of the MI6 needs some seconds until his eyes are used to the brightness before he can answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we have a problem. There have been complications at the Monte-Carlo mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What type of complications?" Lewis' voice is still rough from sleep and it takes a lot of willpower to not scream at R to tell him everything quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm the mission was not properly prepared and the agents got into a tricky situation…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just spit it out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agent 63 got injured, he's in the hospital wing in an emergency operation as he got hit by three bullets. 007 and-" R sounds nervous but Lewis isn't listening anymore. George got injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it life-threatening? Where did the bullets hit him?" He interrupts the Quartermaster's assistant, he doesn't want and needs a mission debrief now. He needs to know if his boyfriend is okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One bullet hit an artery in his left thigh, the other two his stomach but luckily missed the organs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Send my driver, I'll be there in some minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well Sir. He should be out of operation in thirty minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the other two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minor injuries on their heads and some nasty bruises from a fight. Giovinazzi, his second-in-command Ocon and Lance Stroll have gotten away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stroll?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain later Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, R." Lewis ends the call quickly, his thoughts and heart racing. He never forgets how dangerous missions are but George has asked him multiple times to not treat him any differently than any other agent just because they're dating. And still, Lewis has always hoped and prayed that it never happens to George but here they are now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Valtteri arrives, Lewis wears his black suit, face free of any emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London, Vauxhall Cross, MI6 Headquarters, 06.12.2020, 5.23am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hospital wing is quiet when Lewis enters. George is the only patient apart from Agent 10 who is currently being treated and Lewis quickly makes his way over to Kimi, the doctor who is on duty tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finn looks up shortly and nods before making his way down the corridor, Lewis following him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The operation was successful, all bleeding was stopped and the bullets could be removed easily. He's on pain medication and rest anaesthesia but should be awake in one to two hours." Kimi stops in front of a room where Max and Charles are already sitting and waiting. For once they are not bickering or annoying each other, just sitting there, faces and hands wrapped in bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go home, debrief at 7.30am later." Lewis instructs as wipes over his eyes. He's tired, probably hasn't slept properly in weeks and has no nerve now to deal with those two. His Double O's get up and leave and even Kimi looks stunned at the lack of resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go too hard on them later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my job. Besides they're higher ranked than George, they should've done better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimi sighs before pushing the door finally open. "Still, they always try their best. And I'm sure they didn't want George to end up here on purpose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis knows that too, but he can't rationally think now. He's tired and worried but when he sees George, he immediately calms down. His boyfriend is sleeping while a monitor shows his heart rate and it looks okay, he is stable. In the dimly lit room George doesn't look too pale but the blood bag above his head tells Lewis otherwise. George's arms are bandaged up to, his left leg is not fully under the covers and Lewis spots more bandaged up skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to make it through Lewis. Trust him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he does. But he also trusts his medical stuff and knows they never fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around 7am George finally wakes up. Lewis is busy on his laptop reading the mission reports Charles and Max send him despite his order to rest. The whole mission looks like a planned ambush which worries the head of the MI6. Somebody seems to have known what their plan was, he will have to ask Q later to look into those invitations their informant got them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lewy?" George looks confused at him, Lewis must have been so focused on his work that he hasn't heard him wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George, hey." Lewis smiles and softly links their hands. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny. Can you believe I'm floating?" George starts to smile at him which makes Lewis' eye nervously twitch. Räikkönen that bastard, he must have given George the really good pain meds and enough to make him high. His boyfriend still smiles goofily at him and Lewis pushes the red button on the wall, Kimi can deal with this shit himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe I need to leave for a meeting but I'll be right back for you, okay?" He packs up his laptop while George looks like he's going to cry, painfully gripping his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Lewy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem?" The doctor enters with a bright grin and Lewis wants to punch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just wanting to report he's awake." Lewis grits out and moves George's hand away. It's not hard with his boyfriend being drugged up, no real strength left in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Russell stop moving so much, if those stitches open up again, you have a problem and I'll tie you to the bed." Lewis watches how his boyfriend pouts at the doctor. Kimi rolls his eyes and checks the IV and blood bag, his pupil dilations before pushing the blanket away and taking a look at all the bandages. The ones on his arms come off clear but the ones on his stomach and leg definitely needed a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing infected so far, that's good." Kimi says when he takes a careful look at it. "Perez outdid himself again, those are some very good stitches." Sometimes Lewis wonders if Kimi talks shit on purpose to annoy him but then he sees George shiver in the cold hospital air and wants to bury him in blankets and cuddle him. Kimi seems to notice it too and quickly puts on new bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep him here for two more days minimum, than you can take him home. No work for him in any way until he gets cleared. One week bed rest and in two weeks I'll schedule a check up for the stitches." Lewis nods and makes a mental note for himself, while George is already sleeping again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much pain meds did you give him actually?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been pierced by bullets enough in your life Hamilton, you know how much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting room, 7.30am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time he put this team together they're all on time. Charles and Max look miserable, Alex is pale and Sebastian has a deep frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is his condition?" Charles asks first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's okay, was already awake and nothing is infected." Lewis explains while loading the data on the monitor to show them his research results. His Double O's seem to relax at that information and even Seb forces a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, the debrief." Back to the topic it is and Lewis opens a report Q has mailed him some minutes ago. "The invitations you got were sent over a server linked not only to Giovinazzi but also Alonso. Q and I are pretty sure this was an ambush, planned to take all three of you out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's met with silence, Charles and Max look like they can't believe what they have just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alonso?" Alex asks and even Sebastian sends him a confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's locked away downstairs in our cells until his process, how-?" The German can't finish his sentence when the room suddenly turns dark, only the weak December light from the outside shining through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Valtteri opens the door and steps into the room, gun ready in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Lewis is confused, the monitor stays dead, just like his laptop. It is as if all technology has suddenly stopped working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've lost power and contact with Q but they're working on it. Sir, you'll have to leave the building now." Bottas' voice is firm and leaves no room for arguments but Lewis doesn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others have their weapons at the ready too, prepared to bring him outside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I won't go until I know what is going on." Lewis decides. Just because he is M now doesn't mean he forgot years of training. He has the same amount of drill and pain behind him and he knows how to fight, to use a gun, to kill a man with his bare hands. He isn't afraid of some power failure and takes his own gun out that has been well hidden by his suit jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going down to Q, see if we can help. All other agents in the building have to do the same, Alex and Charles, you're going to medical and keep an eye on Agent 63 and Agent 10 and help the doctors in case they need to evacuate to a nearby hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both agents nod and make their way out of the room, the rest of the group following them. They part their ways at the staircase and Sebastian leads the group to Q's quarters. The laboratories where they test the new weapons and gadgets are empty, but there are noises coming from the main room, the one where Q and his minions coordinate their agents' missions from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emergency light is turning the main room into a red light and Lewis sees Q navigating his team around. R and three others are fumbling with cables on Q's desk while the rest of the department tries to get a connection to their agents in the field again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Status?" Lewis steps forward to ask Q, the small blonde man wiping sweat from his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking power loss, someone sabotaged us!" He exclaims as R lets out a happy noise, Q's laptop and monitor on the wall dip the room into artificial light. Within seconds Q is behind his desk and typing aggressively away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I expected, we've got fucking hacked and a virus was released in our system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis is stunned, this is rare which means it shouldn't happen at all. The last time it happened was because the hacker was bored and tried it for fun but said hacker is now standing in front of him, navigating a whole MI6 department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we follow the signal from where we got hacked?" Lewis asks, an uncomfortable feeling spreading in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but it might take some minutes as we need connection to our agents in the field first." Q informs him while R manages to make another laptop work again, handing it to Nicholas, one of Q's minions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis uses the situation to turn to Sebastian, the German and him moving away from the hectic bustle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seb, if anything happens-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about it!" The German gives him a stern look but Lewis shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anything happens to me, you're taking my position. I trust you and we've known each other long enough. You're more than capable of doing it Seb, again I trust you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a short silence between them before Sebastian nods shortly. "Good, I'll do it but I'm not happy with that decision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I rather have you than Horner or Binotto or any other senior in that position," Lewis argues and Sebastian still eyes him sceptical but he has accepted his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we have a first position!" Q calls him back while Lewis now sees how most of their technical agents are back on their desks, headsets on while communicating with their agents in the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've managed to get our connections back, no agents were injured or killed in the meantime." Q informs him and Lewis lets out a long breath, he kind of expected at least three death agents. Being in the field without any guidance gets you killed fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, where is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Q starts, paling within seconds. "Directly below us, the virus was released in our system from the cell block."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The what?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The cell block, Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Send every agent who is in the building down to check on our prisoners. And reboot the fucking system, we need everything we have!" Lewis instructs, already marching towards the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the cells, the security system is online again and everything works like there has never been a power loss in the first place. Q's department outdid themselves again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max and Valtteri lead their group of agents, Lewis is circled by them all, making sure their head is guarded properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any more information Q?" Lewis asks as they check the cells. So far everything is okay, the few criminals they keep down here are safely locked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The virus was released from cell S-14, that's Fernando Alonso's." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, everyone check S-14!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agents move fast, sprinting towards the cell but Lewis isn't moving, he knows what has happened, he knows what the agents will find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confirmation comes in after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we have an emergency, Alonso escaped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can this day turn any worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London Kensington, 12.12.2020, 10.02am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is not stupid, he knows when his boyfriend is keeping secrets from him. Normally the agent would not mind it, it comes with the job of being M. Lewis can't tell him everything, it's the first thing you learn in this world. You don't need to know everything because everything you know can get you killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time it's different. Ever since the power loss Lewis is behaving weird, coming home late or staying for days in his office. It's even worse that he has blocked George's access towards their server. The young Brit is not dense, he knows Lewis is keeping big secrets from him. When he confronted Lewis with it his boyfriend has been evasive, told him it was just to make sure he isn't working secretly from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George doesn't even know what Lewis means with that, he can hardly shoot a target from his living room (well technically he could but most of his targets aren't roaming around Kensington).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first days George has company from his old mentor Toto Wolff, his trainer in the academy and close friend of Lewis. It had been good to catch up with each other again but George could see right through Lewis - he had sent Toto clearly to make sure George stayed in his bed, not straining the stitches and George hadn't missed his former tutors' every wandering eyes whenever he was looking out of the window. What are they keeping from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today he's alone for the first time and already bored. Roscoe is peacefully cuddled next to him, his novel is laying on his other side. He knows the little dog is missing Lewis as much as he is, probably confused why he is never home. With a heavy sigh George starts to pet Roscoe carefully when he starts whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss him too." George whispers as Roscoe starts to calm down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he is close to drifting off, the doorbell rings and George gets up slowly, confused who it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not Lewis or one of his guards, they know their security system and the codes to open the door. He checks their front camera and is mildly surprised to see not only Alex but Lando standing in front of his door, arms full with packages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Charles introduced the young Brit as his boyfriend to the team they have hung out quite often, Lando's cheery but often timid character fits perfectly into their weird friend group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George unlocks the door and is immediately met with packages pressed into his hands, Alex just walking into the house without waiting for George to invite him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello to you too, mate." George comments dryly while ushering Lando in as best as he can with his hands full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi George!" Lando greets him and puts down his packages carefully before taking the ones Alex has pressed into George's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you bringing all this stuff?" He asks confused and a wide smile spreads on Lando's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Christmas decorations, Alex said you two never have time to decorate and now that you're on sick leave we thought you might need some distraction!" He explains and George feels his heartbeat warm at the enthusiasm. God, sometimes he really envies those people who have not the same burden to live with the things he's seen and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice, I was actually dying out of boredom, Lewis doesn't let me do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bold of you to assume you're doing more than sitting on the couch, watching us." Alex comes back, Roscoe in his arms. The dog is enjoying all the attention he gets as Alex softly pets his head. As soon as Lando spots the small dog, he's cooing, slowly nearing the animal. Roscoe sniffs him for a moment before letting out a loud bark, deciding he likes the Brit while licking his hand enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carry the boxes into the living room where a sad, lonely poorly decorated Christmas tree is standing and Lando lets out a loud snort. "For being a high class spy you're really bad at decorations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've tried my best but I can't move too much." And Lewis hasn't been here to help me, George thinks to himself bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's your lucky day because we're here to save your Christmas, right Roscoe?" Roscoe looks unimpressed at Alex and then back to George before the Thai agent carefully sets him down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We start with the tree and you can make us some tea, so you don't have to move too much around." Alex decides and before George can protest, he gets gently pushed towards their kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later the tea is ready and George makes his way towards the living room with the steaming cups and some cookies where Lando and Alex have already finished the mini tree. They have added silver and blue Christmas balls, fairy lights and some silver tinsel, making it look like a real, proper Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh biscuits!" Lando happily exclaims, already munching his first one while George gets handed a stars garland, completely knotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are your studies going?" He then asks Lando when they're all sitting on the couch, drinking tea and looking at the Christmas tree, Roscoe softly snoring on Lando's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, it's nice to be back in England. Germany was okay but I went into a panic attack when I entered the building for the first time after-, well let's just say I couldn't do it and I didn't want to walk around with five bodyguards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So your parents allowed you to study here again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, it was mostly Charles who convinced them. A MI6 agent sounds safer than any bodyguard, you know? But Andi and Jeff came with me and still keep an eye on me, Charles is away most of the time." George can hear how sad he sounds and softly pats Lando's shoulder, he misses Lewis just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex seems to sense their mood and tries to change the topic. "When are you coming back to work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't exactly work. "Hah, not before next year mate, Lewis made that quite clear. And he has blocked my access to the server too, I can't do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Alex starts and scratches his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't sound like him at all," Lando adds, petting Roscoe's head. Alex stays silent, having suddenly a great interest in their bookshelf as he avoids George's questioning glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, let's get some more decorating done here, no offense but your apartment looks like it's fresh out of a catalogue and never gets used." Alex jokes now while Lando hands him Roscoe carefully to help the Thai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the both ends of the garland are safely secured, the doorbell rings again and George raises his eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come with you, Lando you stay here but away from the window."  Alex instructs, looking as clueless as George as they make their way over to the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's 002, looking over her shoulder while she waits for them to open the door. Alex and him share another confused glance before George unlocks the door for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily what are you doing here?" Alex blurts out when the black haired woman enters the apartment and gives Alex a short hug. George narrows his eyes at them as he closes the door behind her, since when are those two...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M sends me, some suspicious car keeps watching the apartment and no, it's not Lando's bodyguards." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, a black car?" Lily nods at the Thai before squeezing George's arm as greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing better and better every day." George answers with a tight smile, God he wants to know what is going on. If Lewis sends her, he must've let someone guard the apartment the whole time. But why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Lando should hide in the kitchen, there's no window and it's the room furthest away from the door." Lily says and she's a Double O, she's the agent in charge here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, he and Lando sit at the kitchen table, all festive spirit lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we get Lando at least out of the apartment?" Alex asks as the Brit turns paler with every minute, his breath ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George carefully takes his hand and Lando seems to calm down for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shakes her head and pulls out two guns from under the oversized sweater she wears and George has to use every ounce of self control because it's actually Alex' favourite hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have seen him, know how he looks and he's not exactly an unknown person. His face was plastered all over the news last month." Alex takes one of the guns and checks the magazine before releasing the safety catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey don't worry Lando, we'll keep you safe." Alex tries to calm him too but Lando doesn't listen, gripping George's hand tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is how our boss lives." Lily suddenly says while making her way around the kitchen, eyeing the expensive mamor countertop and the kitchen machine George gifted Lewis for his last birthday. "I've always wanted to know that." She winks at George and somehow it also helps Lando to calm down, the simple meaningless conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah George really got the best man available, I mean Kensington." Alex lets out a whistle and Lando giggles a bit which lightens George's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is over within a matter of seconds when the door is unlocked from the outside and Lewis marches into the apartment with a handful of agents. George turns away, not able to look at his boyfriend, of course he only turns up when he's in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We arrested the guy in the car," Sebastian steps into the kitchen now. "It was Ocon, the car was filled with a ton of weapons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ocon?! As in Giovinazzi's-" George can't finish because Lewis' eyes turn so cold, he shuts his mouth immediately. Right, Lando is still here and not supposed to know anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out." The agents and Sebastian vanish silently as Lily and Alex take Lando in the middle and leave, George and Lewis now alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George swears in his whole life he was never this uncomfortable, never with Lewis and it feels like there is a different person standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Lewis!" He stands up so fast that the stitches in his stomach hurt, a whimper escaping his lips. With three steps Lewis is in front of him, arms stretched towards him to catch George if necessary but not directly touching him. He doesn't even want to be touched by Lewis right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you not telling me? Why are you not trusting me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis turns his back on him and George feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. How did they become like this so quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lewis, please talk to me or I'm leaving!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're not!" Lewis twirls around, face emotionless. "You're not leaving this apartment, not until I allow you too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George steps back from him, confusion written all over his face. In all the years they have been together Lewis never treated him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then talk to me. If you think you're keeping me safe this way, talk to me, so I know what to do. After all I've been trained to do this too, M."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis' facade breaks when George uses his official name, not his real one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I am tired of being treated like a helpless child. I can defend myself, I can fight for myself. I am an agent too with years of professional training! I don't need to be locked away. You're keeping things away from me like you never did before. We worked perfectly fine for years together, in public and private but if it's suddenly too much for you now, then we have to end this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No George," Lewis pleads, face filled with shock. "I'm sorry but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've been sorry the moment you decided to lock me up!" He screeches and makes a dash towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he doesn't expect is the terrible pain in his stomach, feeling like he's ripped apart, making him scream in pain. One of the stitches must have opened and Lewis is quickly there to help him lay down, hands pressing a black suit jacket on George's lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George! George stay with me please!" He hears his boyfriend beg. "Fuck, someone call a doctor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London Kensington, 13.12.2020, 00.38am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later George wakes up in their bedroom, his bedside lamp turned on as the whole apartment is dark. His body feels numb, he must've been drugged when they redid his stitches. Lewis is sleeping in the armchair beside him, a file on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully George stretches his arm to get it. With big bold letters the name Alonso is written on it, a bad feeling spreading in his stomach. He opens the file and starts reading, about the power loss and how Alonso escaped with the help of Jenson Button, Agent 22, how Max has found out that Giovinazzi and his gang are working with Alonso and how Button has supplied them with the invitations for the yacht party and how George has always been the target from day one. The main purpose has always been to harm him in order to harm Lewis and in the end, killing both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George doesn't realise he's crying until someone softly takes away the file from his hands and brushes the tears away. Lewis is kneeling beside him now, both his hands softly tilting his head towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George," he starts, brown eyes filled with emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Lewis, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't know-" George sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop right there. You did nothing wrong, it was me who should've talked to you, from the beginning. Fuck, I acted like an asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grabs Lewis' hands and holds them close to his heart, too afraid to move too much and make the stitches open again. "Promise me you'll never do this to me again. No matter how worried you are for me, no matter how many people threaten to kill me. Please be honest with me, no matter how much it hurts. And please never stay away from me. Because you don't have to hurt alone all the time Lewis." Lewis eyes fill with tears now, his hands softly squeezing George's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so worried, I thought I failed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still alive Lewis, you saved me today." George whispers and brushes softly through Lewis' dark hair, love and affection in his eyes. "You don't have to lock me away to keep me safe. But if it makes you feel better I will stay here and do what you say just please, never keep this information away from me." George begs him and Lewis nods, cupping George's face carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry love, I promise you I'll never do it again." He whispers before pressing his lips gently onto George's, their fingers intertwined as Lewis makes sure that George stays still. Fresh tears roll over George's cheeks as he holds Lewis close, he has missed him, his heart hurting after all the emotional pain they went through the past days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." Lewis whispers again and again in his ear, tears wetting George's neck until the younger Brit drifts off again, the drugs and warm body making him sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London, Unknown Location, 13.12.2020, 06.47am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis knows this was a bad idea but he couldn't stop himself from doing it and he feels awful. After George had fallen asleep he had left him alone, Aleix and Angela, two of his most trusted guards staying with him and making sure he stays drugged until Lewis is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promised George no more lies but this is the last thing he has to do without his boyfriend knowing. Because he knows George Russell better than anyone else, his beloved and trusted agent 63 and how he would try to stop him from it, injured or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warehouse he entered was Buttons last known location and Lewis has to act quick to catch the two-faced agent and eliminate him before he frees Ocon who is locked up in their Headquarter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really stupid if you come here alone Hamilton." Button appears from a shadow, eyes narrowed, his grip tight on the gun that is pointed on Lewis' head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm never alone." Lewis counters. 002 and 003 are hidden above him, sniper rifles pointed at Button's head too but he can't see the red laser points dancing over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Jenson chuckles and takes down his gun now, he knows he has lost. There are only two options for him dying or dying while shooting Lewis. Both are not a problem for the MI6 because the traitor is eliminated and Sebastian is ready to be the next M. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenson seems to know that too before throwing away his gun and jumping onto Lewis who is stunned for a second. His back collides harshly with the ground as Jenson throws his first punch on his jaw, making Lewis taste blood. But he is quick to react, twirling Jenson's arm and kicking his knee into his lower stomach. The traitor groans and Lewis uses the moment to throw a row of punches into Jenson's face and throat. In the background he hears the faint click of a rifle, before he turns around to see two dark hooded figures drop dead to the ground. So this was the ambush Jenson had prepared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of weak man." Lewis pulls out his gun unimpressed, wiping the blood from his mouth. He didn't expect Jenson to be done this quick but the traitor must've planned too much with the help of Alonso's thugs. Jenson coughs blood and Lewis smiles, unlocking his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lewis I have informa-" Lewis doesn't let him finish, pulling the trigger. He watches as Jenson's form crumbles lifelessly to the ground, a hole between his eyes. There is no new information Jenson could have willingly given them, they don't need to be fed by Alonso's lies and Button being held in the MI6 building is too dangerous, he knows too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no regret in Lewis when he brushes the dirt of his suit, leaving the warehouse, his Double O's behind him, guns ready to protect their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>London Kensington, 23.12.2020, 8.56pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When George finds out, he doesn't talk to him for a whole week, locking himself in their bedroom. Lewis takes the couch without another word but he feels lonely when Roscoe decides to stay with George and his heart breaks every night when he hears George cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes out of the bedroom for the first time, he punches Lewis, leaving him with a bloody nose. He locks himself up for three more days before Lewis wakes up the day before Christmas to the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George is readying the table for breakfast, putting down plates and cutlery. Lewis watches him for a moment before their eyes meet and George motions him to sit down. His face is giving nothing away, perfectly schooled into a neutral expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee is like Lewis loves it and he feels at ease a bit more. Roscoe is waddling through his legs and Lewis lifts him up, he had missed his dog but he understands if George had needed him more the past days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do that to me? After promising me you won't?" George goes first. There is no anger in his voice, just sadness and Lewis' heart breaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to do it. You would have never let me go alone and you needed rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stays silent, they both know it's the truth. For being the leader of an intelligence service and a top agent, they are for sure both stupid and not able to talk about their feelings and emotions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I break your nose?" George asks but Lewis shakes his head softly. They could never hurt each other and Lewis knows the punch George has thrown at him wasn't anything near what his boyfriend usually does to his opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do it one more time Hamilton I'm really out of that door and I'm taking the dog with me!" George says while swinging an ordinary knife at him. There is no malice in his voice and Lewis knows his boyfriend has forgiven him a long time ago but he has seen George kill someone with a spoon so he moves back carefully, raising his hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I do anything you want babe but please put the knife down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George raises his brows but then decides to do as Lewis told him. "Fine. But I get your Mercedes for a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you rail me in the shower after breakfast." George states as if he's reading the weather report, making Lewis choke on his saliva. Since when did his boyfriend become so bold?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't give me that Lewis, you have a lot of things to make up." There's the smirk playing around George's lips, one that Lewis has loved since day one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, anything else for you darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tell me what has happened between you and Rosberg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh hell no.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: georgerus63</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>